Chloe's Truck
Chloe's Truck is a non-explorable location in Life Is Strange. The truck belongs to Chloe Price and is used by her throughout the game to drive around Arcadia Bay and transport Max Caulfield with her. Overview On the outside, the truck has a beige paint and several stains of dirt. The doors have a darker shade of brown, and also traces of white and blue paint. A number of small stickers can be seen near the door handles and on the back of the truck. The inside is heavily populated with graffiti and stickers as well, the most notable ones being the Eye of Providence and the phrases "This is much bigger than you" and "You're about to die", which can be interpreted as foreshadowing. On the dashboard, there is a push puppet singer with a microphone, several used tissues and soda cans, sunglasses, a pen and a pencil, several sheets of paper and two wrenches. A white skull, a five-pointed star and a red and black feather hang from the rear view mirror. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Chloe's truck can be seen in the Blackwell Parking Lot, parked on two spots for the handicapped. Max comments that this circumstance "pisses her off" and calls the owner of the truck a bastard. She can also see a box full of Rachel Amber Missing Person posters in the cargo bed. Sometime later, Chloe breaks up the confrontation between Max, Nathan and Warren by driving very close to them in her truck. Max enters Chloe's truck and they head to Chloe's house. On the way there, they chat about Max's lack of communication with Chloe and her time in Seattle. Chloe parks her truck in front of the house and the two girls go to Chloe's room. Inside, Max can find an invoice from an auto repair shop, which lists the parts of Chloe's truck that need replacing. Later, when Max is tasked with going to David's David's garage to search for precision tools, she can partially see the truck through the garage door. Episode Two - "Out Of Time" N/A Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" N/A Episode Four - "Dark Room" N/A Episode Five - "Polarized" N/A Trivia *Chloe's truck is most likely the 7th generation of Ford F-150.Discussion on the Internet Game Cars Database *The repair date of the truck on an invoice in Chloe's Room is in the future (for further information, see inconsistencies). However, it is possible that the car should be repaired later, but this is unlikely given that there are exact price lists. *Chloe's car's license plate spells "TWN PKS", which is a reference to , an American television serial drama, which also takes place in Pacific Northwest and is centered around the mysterious disappearance of a well-liked teenage girl prior to the series' start. There are also two hills in San Francisco (the city where her parents took a photo together when Joyce was expecting Chloe) with the same name. It is a very prominent tourist attraction. Gallery Chloescar interieur4.jpg|Concept art of the interior of Chloe's truck by Edouard Caplain. Chloe's Car Concept Art.jpg|Concept art by Edouard Caplain. References Category:Locations Category:Objects